Dale and Matt's road to victory episode 1: learning friendship
by shootingstar212
Summary: Dale and Matt,best friends, but then the wierdest thing ever happend, a letter has been sent to them that has transported them to Equestria to learn friendship. M for sex, fighting, gore, blood, and swearing. so hope you will enjoy the story and tell me if you want to use the O.C's or if you have any questions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: FUCK MY LIFE

**Hey it's shootingstar212 here and just saying that I started this new story because not many people liked Equestria's Triple Trouble, but for the people who liked the story I will finish it along with this so let's start the story of Dale Stevens…**

I'm Dale Stevens a 16 year old and still in school, starting grade 11 to be exact. My birthday is November 3 which is in two days so I'll be 17. I have green eyes and black hair. I'm wearing a black shirt with the assassin's creed logo on it, and I'm wearing red shorts. I'm 6 feet tall and still not as tall as some people in my classes.

Beside me is my friend Matt Green, he is 17 but were in the same grade, he is wearing a shirt with a picture of the Naruto Sharingan on it. He's 5.11 feet tall and has blonde hair. But let me tell you he is my best friend we have done so much together, we sneak out to old ware houses and check them out to see if we can take good for our science projects. But he asked me the weirdest question…

"You want me to do what" I question my good friend Matt as we walked down the street back to our houses.

"I want you to watch the first episode of my little pony: Friendship is magic" he told me with a smirk.

"I would rather drink buffalo shiz, it's a combination of shit and jiz" I say with a chuckle.

"Well remember I have to do it to bitch" he said to me.

"Yeah but I won't enjoy this shit"

"Do you think I want to do this?"

"Yes, I bet you jerk off to the ponies" I say to him

"Fuck you; Ryan wants you and me to watch that piece of shit"

"Well let's just get to my house to watch it" I say disappointed.

We arrive at my house and I grabbed my laptop and searched up on YouTube 'My Little Pony Friendship is magic episode'.

I sighed "let's get this over with" I say.

…**20 minutes later…**

'To be continued' the screen says but that just FUCKING PISSED ME OFF.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUCK" I shouted in the air.

"Why in the name of ass is there two fucking parts to one fucking episode" Matt questioned angrily.

"THAT'S IT, this show sucks were never going to talk about it, never think of it, and why do people watch this fucking shit" I shout.

"What was that" I hear Matt say as the mail slides in.

I walk over to the mail and scan through it but I see something interesting a message for Matt and me, WAIT, Matt doesn't live here. I open up the mail and walk back to Matt.

"Here's a message for us" I say

"What's it say" Matt asked me.

"Dear humans, I am princess Celestia ruler of Equestria, I sent this message because you two do not understand why the magic of friendship is so important but to learn this you must come to Equestria until I think you're ready to LEAVE." I say shouting at the last part

Matt takes the letter and scans it over.

He clears his thought "Remember to stay at the Ponyville library and pretend that you know nothing of Equestria, no need to start a panic. From Princess Celestia." "It's a troll I bet" he tells me

"Just think if it was fucking real hahaha" we start to burst out laughing

The note starts to glow and there was a bright flash

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" we shout at the same time.

We were engulfed by the light and we saw darkness…

**You're earned a trophy**

**Always trust the letters**

…**Equestria…**

I slowly open my eyes and I hear Matt yelling. Then I noticed one thing WE WERE FALLING.

"FUCK, DALE WHAT DO WE DO" Matt shouted.

"AIM FOR THE WATER IT WILL BE LESS PAINFULL, BUT IF WERE IN LUCKY LIKE USIAL WE WILL DIE" I shout.

Matt and I dive bomb straight into the water.

"FOR NARNIA" Matt shouts as we slam into the water…

"**Yeah new trophy" Matt shouts throwing the PS3 controller in the air.**

"**Epic how this game is co-op right" I say to my good buddy.**

"**Yep let's just save and load the game tomorrow I'm tired" Matt said yawning.**

"**Sure thing dude" I say turning of the PS3 and T.V **


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we

Chapter 2: where are we?

**Sup guy's shootingstar212 here and ready to write, just to get it out of the way the reason why at the end of chapter one with the PS3 thing is because of something that happens latter. Also I got some great feedback on the first chapter so I hope you like the story from episodes 1-? (I don't know how many episodes there will be. But I dragged this on long enough so enjoy.**

We splashed into the water with a loud boom sinking down. Trying to swim up before we drown was a hard task but we made it up gasping for air.

"Holy (huff) Shit that was (huff) brutal" I say trying to recover from the fall.

"Well we didn't die" Matt said with glee.

"But what was with the 'For Narnia' Shit back there"

"What, it's my favorite book bro" he said with a smile.

We swim up to the shore of the pond and crawl onto the shore and stand up.

"Dude, where are we" I ask Matt.

"Well Dale, were in the middle of a forest" he says with a laugh.

"No, were at Walmart getting batteries" I say sarcastically.

"Well if we're stuck here we need to SURVIVE" he shouts into the sky.

"But shouldn't we go find civiliza- OOF" I was interrupted by Matt knocking me over.

"Ok to survive out here we need to find a source of food" he said mimicking Bear Grills.

"OOOOOOOOOORRRR, we just use the apples from the specific tree out yonder" I point to a random ass apple tree.

"Damnit" I hear Matt shout.

"Well what about a place to live" he says once again mimicking Bear Grills.

All I do is point right behind him to a town.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, WHY DOES THIS ALLWAYS HAPPEN" he shouts.

I smirk as we start to walk to the town.

**You earned a trophy**

**(Bronze trophy) Just look behind you, dumb ass.**

…**The random ass town…**

We arrived in front of the town and looked at the sign.

It read "_welcome to Ponyville" _

"I think I might know where we are" Matt said with a gulp.

"Where a town" I say in a mocking voice because of earlier.

"No you asshole, we're at that pony place from that hideous, lame show"

"I thought I said never to talk or think about it" I remark.

We walk into town and the first thing that happens was Matt getting tackled.

"Ohmygoshyournewaroundhereino wbecauseiknoweveryponyinpony villebutyournotaponybecausey oudontlooklikeoneanddidisayy ourcute (GASP) ineedtothrowyouaPAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRTYYYYYYYYYYYYY" the pink blur said in like 6 seconds then dashes off.

Matt stands up and looks at me with a 'What the fuck' kind of face.

"That was, well interesting" he says freaked out a little.

But once I turn around I see a shit tone of ponies starring at us in shock, it looks like a mix of terror and amazement.

"Well um….. Hi I guess" I say nervously.

Nothing changes, Matt stands up.

"We will go over there now" he says pointing in a random direction

We start to walk, then jog, run, and sprint away of into the distant where ever.

After running into the town square we slowed down to take a minute to receive this information. I heard a yell in the distant

"LOOK OUT" I hear a Tomboyish voice say

"Who, me" I question.

But before anything else I felt something slam straight into me and flinging me towards a building. With a loud crash and internal pain I see that a cyan pony with a rainbow mane lying on my chest after the crash.

"Get the fuck off me" I say as a push her away.

"Hey, nopony talks to me like that"

"Whoa 'nopony' you need to study proper engrish" I smirk.

That sets her off. With one charge she flies right towards me, but I ducked just in time.

"Stay still" she shouts angrily.

"**READY, FIGHT" **an announcer from nowhere says.

I run straight up to her and try to hit her in the face, but she doges and buck my jest and I fall over. I stand up and hit her in the face, kick her hooves, and tackle her.

**3 hit combo**

We were rolling on the floor fighting until something… well unexpected happened.

She rolled on top of me, but me trying to stand up and her pushing me down, we had an accidental kiss.

"Holy shit" Matt says in shock.

I shove her off and I see a lavender pony with a horn. It started to glow, and then I was out cold…

**You earned a trophy**

**(Bronze trophy) WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

**A/N**

"**I hated that part" I say putting the controller down.**

"**So why did you put it in the game" Matt asked.**

"**Because dick head I needed to tell the story how it happened"**

"**But you still made out with a pony Haha"**

"**Fuck you"**

"**Fuck you"**

"**That's it RAGE QUIT" I say turning off the PS3**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

Chapter 3: who are you…?  
**Hey is shootingstar212 and once again writing more of "Dale and Matt's road to victory". So thank you for the reviews and follows so hope you enjoy the chapter OPPA GANGNAM STYLE**

I was in darkness….Just floating…. Doing nothing… I started to hear voices. I was starting to wake up after I heard "We should just throw them into the Everfree forest" shit.

I open my eyes to be facing a wooden wall. I was tied up and on the floor. I scanned the area for Matt but once I turned around I saw THE FUCKING CYAN PONY FROM EARLIER. She was talking to the lavender pony.

"HEY, SHITNUGGETS UNTIE ME AND SHOW ME WHERE MATT IS, SON" I shout at them with anger.

The cyan one with the rainbow mane rushes up to me and hits me in a sore spot and it hurt like she fractured something.

"FUCK" I yell in pain.

"Nopony talks to me and my friends like that" she spat at me.

"Nopony? Check your engrish" I tell her with a joke.

"_why did I have to end up in a world with talking ponies, it's the worst thing ever, just hope I don't need to have sex with any of them, right_?" I thought

"Now whatever you are, may you please tell us what you are" the lavender one says a little to calm.

"Well… I'm Dale Stevens from the planet Earth and the other baboon over there is Matt Green, were from a species called Human" I tell them trying to find a way out.

"Well Dale I'm Twilight Sparkle, pleased to meet you" she says and walks past me.

I look over at the cyan pony who was blushing a little.

"Hey, you ok" I ask a bit curious.

"What, I mean I'm Rainbow dash the fastest flier in Equestria, I'm trying to join the Wonderbolts" she says proud.

"Well sir-kicks-a lot, who the hell are Wonderbolts" I ask kind of pissed off.

"(GASP) HOW COULD NOT KNOW ABOUT THE WONDERBOLTS, THEY ARE THE MOST AWESOMENESS EVER" she says in disgrace.

"Ok… You, umm… Twilight can you let me and my friend go so we can just try to get home" I ask her.

"I'm sorry Dale; I need to send a letter to our Princess Celestia about this 'arrival' of yours, so I can't let you go" she explained.

"I-I'll look after him" Rainbow said nervously.

"Well if I'm going to suffer, Matt will too" I say. "Matt get up, ya butt" I yell.

"Wa-wa…" he says waking up.

"Matt, I'm Twilight Sparkle; I was just talking to your friend Dale" she said walking off.

**10 seconds latter**

"THIS IS ASS" Matt complained to me.

"Stop complaining" I told him.

"How long has it been" he asked

"In about one minute it will be…. One minute" I told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted.

"Quite you" Rainbow spat at Matt.

"But I don't know who you-" mat was interrupted by rainbow.

"I said quite you" she demanded

"That's Rainbow Bitch, a showy show off that won't untie us" I said in a mocking tone.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrnnnnnnnnn" Matt said to her. She look like she was about to explode after that, she flew strait towards Matt and stop centimeters away from his face.

"Look bub, I'm Rainbow D-A-S-H not whatever he said" she gestured towards me.

"WOW we got Wolverine over here" Matt said.

Twilight returned with a little purple dragon "Wow Twilight they really are weird looking" he said looking around me.

"Hey I'm not the only one who looks different" I tell him. He kind of reminded me of Spyro the dragon, same scales, kind of the same colour but the size was different by a long shot. "What's you name anyways" I ask him.

"I'm Spike Twilight's number one assistant" he says.

"Well I'm Dale" I say.

"I'm Matt" Matt adds.

"Well I sent the message to Princess Celestia" Twilight says.

"Who's Princess Celestia" Matt asks.

"Princess Celestia is co ruler of Equestria, and I'm her most faithful student" Twilight says proudly.

"What did the Princess say Twilight" Rainbow asked.

"She said to get the others and make them feel welcomed" she replied.

"Well to start can you untie us" I ask. They walk over and start to untie us; after we were untied I yelled "RUN" and we bolted towards the door. As soon as we were at the door it flew straight open and waked us in the faces.

"OW" I and Matt say at the same time.

"OHMYGOSH" the voice was from the same pony that harassed Matt earlier. She once again talked Matt and speaking very fast… again.

"Irememberyou, yourtheoneicalledcute, cutieandirememberthisbecause iwaslikeyournewtoponyvilethe nyouyelledandigaspedand-"she was interrupted by Twilight throwing her off.

"Pinky, calm down. This is Matt he is a friend of Dale" Twilight said. She got up and hoped back to the ponies that just arrived.

An pony with an orange coat, blond hair which was in a ponytail, were a cowboy hat, and had a picture of apples on her flank walked up to us and said "Howdy yall I'm Applejack and I work at my home 'Sweet Apple Achers'" she said giving Matt a wink. After Applejack walked towards Twilight and Rainbow. I look over at Twilight and Rainbow; Twilight had a picture of a star and sparkles around them on her flank. Rainbow had a cloud with lightning that was the colour of a rainbow on her flank.

Then the pony with the pink coat hoped over to me and Matt, she had pink hair which was curly, and had a picture of the balloons with confetti around them on her flank. "Hi my name is Pinky Pie and I'm the party pony in town" she said kissing Matt on the check and hoped away.

The pony with a white coat trotted to us, she had purple hair that look like a curling iron went through it, and the flank tattoo was three diamonds. "My name is Rarity and I'm a clothes designer, it's a pleasure to meet you both" she said. She extended her hoof and I shook it, then Matt shook it. Then she walked to the big group.

The last one look a little nervous and was hiding in her mane. "It's ok we won't hurt you" I say. I could barely hear her ask 'promise'. "I-we promise" I say.

Then she slowly walked towards us, she took her face out of her mane and it was adorable. Once she reached us she quietly said "Fluttershy".

I extended my hand, she eeped and bolted it to the group and hid behind her friends.

"So who are you to anyways" Rarity asked.

"I'm Dale" I say.

"I'm Matt" Matt said.

"AND WE ARE…We don't have a name for ourselves" we said at the same time.

**You earned a trophy**

**(Silver) The Mane 6.**

"**Yes silver trophy" Matt said**

"**Well I'm beat, want to go to bed" I asked**

"**Fine I'll be there in a sec" he said**

**A/N **

**JESUS THAT TOOK FUCKING FOREVER. Sorry for the 2 month wait, but for you guys waiting I decided to make a beta for the Dale and Mate Point and click game, it the Beta demo will be out soon so bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Measurements

Chapter 4: measurements

**What is up guys shootingstar212 here writing a Dale and Matt chapter for all of you so enjoy. Oh and sorry to anyone who was offended when I miss spelt Pinkie Pie's name sorry **

"Are we able to see the rest of the town if we're going to be here a while" I ask the group.

"Sure thing, it's good to know your surroundings" Twilight tells me. "Ill show you and Matt around" she adds.

"I'll come, so I can spend some time with Matty" Pinkie says hopping over to Twilight.

"I'll come so I can get back to the farm" Applejack trots over to Matt.

"I'll also follow so I can show you my boutique" Rarity says trotting to us.

"Well, imp going to go practice my moves" Rainbow said flying off.

"I'm will….go feed my bunny angel" Fluttershy said quickly and ran out the door.

"Well I guess this is the group then" Matt says.

"I think it is" I say as we head out to explore the town.

**Outside the library**

As soon as we stepped out I remembered something….. We were the people that were getting the 'I'm going to murder your family' stairs from the ponies. "Great" I mutter under my breath. The ponies glared at us for a few seconds then went on with their day, I think it might be because they saw use with Twilight and who ever.

"They stop staring at us…. Didn't see that coming" Matt whispered to me.

"Well the only way to get home is to learn about this 'magic of friendship'" I whisper back.

I blew off that we stopped getting stares until Pinkie said out of the blue "oh I have to do something. See you at Twilight's bye" she gave Matt a peck on the check and zoomed off in a pink blur.

After a few minutes of walking I looked to my right and saw a pink pony and a blue pony standing outside of what looked like a spa of some sorts. I tap on Rarity's back and she turned around "your hi class right, could you tell me about that place" I ask as I point to the spa.

She looks at me and smiles and says "that is the Ponyville spa, the two ponies that work there are Lotus and Aloe. Lotus is the blue pony and Aloe is the pink pony"

Taking note of that I started to look around but thoughts were interrupted by Matt's words of wisdom "what's that building thing" he said like the ass face he is

"Building thing….really that's the best you got" I mocked him.

"Shut it dick biscuit" he replied.

"Hey asshole take a joke, god"

"Well sorry if the sun was in my eyes"

"Can you to stop that, aren't ya'll best friends" Applejack piped in. so far I can tell that Applejack cares about her friends, she's nice even if all the ponies come up to the middle of my ribcage.

"Applejack is right Darling, you two look like your best friends" Rarity says.

"Do you two fight like this often" now even Twilight stopped to ask what was going on.

"We fight like this because we're friends, I haven't recalled and instance where we have used fists in a real fight" I say. After a few more minutes of walking in an awkward silence Twilight announced.

"Were here" she said as she used her hoof to point at a building. I looked at a sign that said 'Rarity's boutique' cool.

Rarity's horn started to glow and the door opened, "_so that's what horns do_" I thought.

"I have to get back to mah families barn" Applejack said then trotted off.

Once we walked in Rarity asked if we wanted some new clothes "sure" me and Matt replied in unison.

"Matt may you come with me for measurements" Rarity asked.

"Ok" Matt said as he walked with her through a door.

"Yeah Matt 'cum' with her" I snickered.

"FUCK YOU" I heard him say from the room.

My snicker turned into a laugh as me and Twilight sat down on some chairs. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, what are the pictures on your flank mean" I asked.

She gave me a light smile and said "these are our cutie marks; we earn them when we find our special talent is". "Mine is a star because it represents magic which is my special talent" she continued. I pondered for a moment.

"Rarity's is diamonds so that means…she has an interest in jewels" I say.

"That's right" she told me. I started to think why they were able to do magic.

"How are you able to use magic anyways" I asked her out of curiosity.

She smiled; it might just be that I'm curious enough to ask the questions or something "well Dale that's because I'm a Unicorn and so is Rarity. Before you ask Rainbow and Fluttershy have wings because they are Pegasus ponies, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie are Earth ponies" she told me. I felt her body scoot close to mine "you're a nice colt" she said blushing a little.

I gave her a worm smile and said "there is more to me than you think…"

**D/M (D/M= Dale and Matt)**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH HH" Matt said.**

**I snicker "looks like it's a cliff hanger for Twilight" I say laughing.**

"**Let's just get our homework done for once" Matt laughed **


	5. Update

**Update**

**What is up guys and girls shootingstar212 here and I'm just making a quick update. I just want to say sorry for the lack of uploads so to make it up to you, you guys are going to vote for the story I'm going to do. To vote go on my profile and there will be a pole for the story **

**Story options**

**Minecraft: lost in paradise **

**A 15 year old has been transported into Minecraft after playing the game for the first time. On his journey he might bump heads with other people with the same fate. Rated M for blood, gore, sex, and language **

**Dragon ball z: the tales of a hero **

**(starts from the saiyan saga and ends at the end of the frieza saga) a 13 year old has transported himself into a new dimension so he could start over and live a new life. On his way he will meet some new friends and new enemies. Rated M for blood, gore, mild language (because the main character is a kid) and OC parings.**

**My little pony: Nick Williams and "the path of potential" **

**Nick's older brother Kyle has been missing in the path of potential for three years. Nick made it his duty to go in the path of potential and save his brother before its to late. Rated M for blood, gore, language, and sex. **


	6. Chapter 5: Light up the night

**What is up guy's shootingstar212 here writing a chapter for the "Dale and Matt" saga. So enjoy this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite (I own nothing except for ****SOME**** OC's and story line)**

Twilight blushed in her thoughts, "_hope there not about me…..right?"_ I thought. Matt walked out wearing black jeans; he had a dark blue long sleeve shirt on with a picture of a shield on it.

"Boom" he said strutting around the room. Rarity walked in and gave Matt his old clothes.

"Ok it's your turn darling, follow me" she looking at me and walking away. I follow her.

"Yeah Dale 'Follow'" he said trying to make a joke.

"That made no sense, you fucking idiot" I yelled from the door. She told me to stand in a spot and lift my arms. I did as instructed; she used her magic on some measuring tape to see my size and stuff. After that she said I was able to sit down as she made some 'surprise' clothes, I sat down "_how are we going to learn this 'magic of friendship'… I think we might be here for a while…..shit_" I thought.

**20 minutes later**

After waiting for a while Rarity came back to the room with clothes. They were blue jeans, a white shirt that had flames coming from the bottom of the waist to around the very bottom of the ribcage so not really big, and to top it all off a black sweater. It was a zip up so that's cool. "Damn" I say impressed.

"Thank you darling" she said handing me the clothes. "Now, go and try them on".

I go into a change room and start to take my shorts off; as I do that I heard a click. I check to see what it was and believe it or not it was… MY PHONE. "Holy SHIT" I whisper. I turn it on and it works just fine but no service…..Fuck. "_I find it hard to believe that it still works after it was in that pond_" I thought to myself. I finish getting changed and the clothes looked good on me. I look out of the change room but Rarity wasn't there. I walk into the main room and Twilight smiles.

"You look good" she checked me out.

"Uh….thanks?" I say I little questioned.

"Well I think we should get back to Twilights place" Matt says.

"It's a library" Twilight replied still looking around me for a little too long. "How much will the clothes cost" she asked.

"Nothing at all darling" Rarity said smiling.

Twilight stops looking at me and suggest "let's go back to the library".

"Didn't I just say that" Matt complained

"Sure thing" I say. "_I can't believe that we have to live a book store…..SUCKS" _I thought to myself. The sun was starting to set and noBODY (in your face Pinkie) was in sight. I walked next to Matt as Twilight leads the way. "This is weird, right" I whisper to him.

"Yeah I know. How are we going to learn 'the magic of friendship' this way?"

"I don't know, maybe if we try hard enough we could get out of here."

We walked up to the front door and opened it. There was nothing but darkness and I was sure that we left at least one candle or light or radioactive turd (I know that's gross I apologize.) "Why is it so dark" I questioned. As if on cue some lights turn on.

"SURPRISE" the entire ponies of Ponyville shout in unison.

"SON OF A GUMCHEWING GOBLIN THAT WAS FUCKING SCARY" Matt shouts while falling backwards. I grab his hand and help him up.

"You ok" I ask.

"Peachy" he replies.

Pinkie Pie rushes straight towards Matt and tackles him "OHMYGOSHITOLDYOUTHATIWOULDTHROWASUPERDUPERPINKIEP IESPECTACULARPARTY" She shouted happily towards Matt. Matt pushes her off and stands up.

"Uh…thanks?" he didn't know what to say.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Pinkie shouted as she jumped into the air. Everypony erupted into cheers and started to dance, mingle, and drank what looked like "apple cider". Well that should not be in a show gestured to kids. I was walking around the library that was full of multi coloured ponies with wings, horns, or none of the above. In the little corner of the room I say the Mane 6 plus Matt for a bonus.

"Hey how's the party for you so far" Matt asked me.

"All I've done is look around and check out the place" I told him.

"If you want you two can stay here until you find a place of your own" Twilight told us.

"_The note said to stay at the library_" I thought as I remember what the letter said. "Sure that would be perfect" I replied in a polite matter.

"Dale you seem like and ok person" Rainbow Dash said. "Maybe a little too ok" she was suspicious about something for some reason.

"Rainbow Dash I told you not to mention- oops" she said

"Mention what" Matt asked.

"None of your beeswax" Rainbow spat at him.

"Hey he was just asking" Applejack piped in.

"Matt, follow me" I told him. We walked over to a section to the library. "Since my phone still works, we could remove the vocals to the songs I have to sing and dance for some recognition".

"Sounds pretty good, we need a rep around here" he said. I looked around the library and saw a microphone.

"We could tape the phone to the microphone to blast the music" I looked at Matt.

"Sounds awesome" he gave me a high five. I asked Twilight if there was any tape.

"What do you need it for" she asked me.

"It's a surprise" I told her. She handed me the tape with her magic so Matt and me could go and use the product. We walked up to the microphone stand and taped the phone to the stand.

"you sure this will work" Matt questioned.

"Positive" I lied a little bit because I was just a little nervous (by that I mean a lot). I tap the microphone to get the ponies attentions. They stopped what they were doing and looked straight at me. "Good evening ponies my name is Dale" I say pointing to myself.

"And I'm Matt" he followed up.

"And were going to sing to you" we said at the same time.

"Cue the instrumental for the English version of 'dan, dan kokoro hikareteku'" I said into the microphone. When he pressed the button on the phone the beginning for "light up the night" came on. "ok…well I guess 'Light up the night' will do" I said a little awkward. I step up to the microphone and start to sing as Matt dances behind me.

Me:  
This city's sleeping like a soldier  
trapped inside of an iron lung,  
Machines can keep you breathing  
but what happens when you find a new war's begun?  
Flip a switch and turn it off, you won't be able to breathe.  
So either way you're a casualty.

I've got this burning like my veins are filled  
with nothing but gasoline.  
And with a spark,  
it's gonna be the biggest fire they've ever seen.  
Cut me down or let me run,  
either way it's all gonna burn...  
The only way that they'll ever learn

We've got to turn it off,

Flip a switch.

Light up the night!

There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can still make it right.

Maybe we can bring back the light.

I finish my part and walk towards Matt, give him a high five to cue the place switch. I started to just do a couple of dance moves just to soften them up. I couldn't remember which ones

Matt:  
At the heart of the city there is a building that looks down over all there is.  
And the man in the tower controls it all without raising a single fist.  
It's like they gathered up the city, they sold it to the devil, and now  
It's gone to hell and they wonder how.

Well, a friend once told me:  
Men, they would follow any man who would turn the wheels.  
Now the wheels are spinning out of control; what would they do if we held them still?  
If you destroy the working parts, what you'll get is a broken machine.  
A beacon of light from a burning screen.

Me:

Light it up.  
Light up the night.

Together:  
There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin.  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can light up the night.

The guitar solo started and this was my favorite part. So without thinking I started to do random dances. To name them off I did the moonwalk, both parts of the dance used in "gangnam style", the robot, the worm and to top it all off a spin and jumping in the air for the finale.

Together:  
There is a city that this darkness can't hide.  
There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,  
But I can still feel the heat on my skin.  
This mess we're in, well you and I,  
maybe you and I,  
We can light up the night.

There is a city that this darkness can't hide  
There is a fire that will burn through the streets of the city, and we will stand in the light.  
We will stand in the light,  
you and I.  
You and I.  
We can bring back the light.

**You earned a trophy**

**(Bronze)**

"**It's party time"**

All of the ponies started to erupt into cheers and claps or clops (whatever they're called). "THAT WAS AWESOME" Fluttershy shouted. For someone who is quiet she is load at that.

"You were actually 20% cooler than me for a second" Rainbow told me.

"That was mighty fine sugar" Applejack said in her western tone.

"Amazing" Rarity was speechless.

"Nice work you two" Twilight congratulated us

"OHMYGOSHMATTYYOUWEREREALLYGOOD" Pinkie shouted as she pulled Matt into a hug.

"well I think we did pretty good" Matt chuckles. Matt is happy?

**D/M**

"**that was EPIC" Matt said thinking he was the best person ever.**

"**well its getting pretty late, what time is it" I asked**

"**uh oh its…. 1:30 AM."**

"**Shit" I mutter to him**

"**DALE, MATT, GO TO BED ALREADY" I hear my dad shout.**

**A/N **

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for this long wait since the last chapter. I was just solving all my personal/ family issues which are still going on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Dale and Matt's road to victory" see you later remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story. Good bye for now.**


End file.
